The Soviet Union's New House
by too-much-romance
Summary: This was the 'family' Ivan often referred to. It was comprised of the two opposite sisters; the head, Ivan; and Toris, Raivis, and Eduard as the lowly servants. The other they would learn of soon enough. Horror AU.
1. Prologue

**Title **– The Soviet Union's New House (commonly abbreviated to TSUNH)

**Started **– 6-7-10

**Finished **– ?

**Characters **– USSR family; Ivan/Russia, Natalia/Belarus, Yekaterina/Ukraine, Toris/Lithuania, Eduard/Estonia, Raivis/Latvia, and others

**Genre **– Horror (my first attempt)

**Rating **– T

Upfront Summary [the summary that shows up with all the other information before you click on to read the story] = This was the 'family' Ivan often referred to. It was comprised of the two opposite sisters; the head, Ivan; and Toris, Raivis, and Eduard as the lowly servants. The other they would learn of soon enough. Horror AU.

**IMPORTANT!A/N **- Woot! It's finally done! 7 days of uploading for Hetalia Day! T.T Gosh, it was so troublesome... I think I emptied out my entire storage of stories... *groan* Now I actually have to work on uploading each of them, like, once a month! Yeesh...*several groans* And I've got an SAT I was studying for, but, but...that can only put me off for so long. ^^; Ah well. I seemed to get a lot of reviews. A lot of random favoriting and alerting. I'm...relatively happy. ^^~ So enjoy the crème de la crème upload! The soup de jour! Mwah!

**A/N **– The one that's been haunting me for quite some time! I mean, just look at the date this thing was started! XO And I still haven't made much progress on the story… *shrug* Just wanted to upload it for you guys. Tell me what you think, kay!

Just in case, here's a small key:

~(SceneChange/EndScene)~

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/Whispering/Non-English/Songlyrics_

EMPHASIS/LOUD

Narration

'So-called'

**Disclaimer = I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia/APH. Hidekaz Himaruya does. If I did, I'd clarify the whole "What is Canada to France?" debate. Seriously, is he his son? Because if THAT'S true, then that'd make the Italian brothers his uncle! America's too! O.O**

Well guys, this took a lot of guts and many sleepless nights and class time to write, so I seriously hope I get like…scholarly responses from this! (I had a dream that I got a full scholarship to UCLA by writing this and, and, _ohhhh_…what wishful thinking…)

~~~(Prologue)~~~

They decided to move.

It wasn't that they weren't doing well; the economy was fine and crops were growing properly as crops could grow in constant snowy weather. Nevertheless, this change was absolutely necessary.

Moscow was a busy city and Ivan was honestly looking forward to Arsen'ev. It was a quiet Southern town he had heard. The slower pace would be sure to move the family in the right direction.

"It's desolate and totally boring here," declared Feliks.

"Hey now, we're not even there yet," sounded Toris, hoping that his master didn't hear his remark (as fruitless as that would prove to be). "It's not like you're staying with us anyway."

The Polish man scoffed loudly. "I wouldn't dream of it, Tori!" Feliks switched onto a lower gear as the Ezilon van decelerated into town. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have offered to be you guys' escort."

Then the man smirked and added, "Even if Mr. Braginski got down on his hands and knees I wouldn't." Eduard, the young man with glasses seated in the middle of the back row leaned forward to tug on the driver's sleeve as a warning, but Feliks continued driving without so much as a glance.

Eduard returned to his previous position with a hand petting his low-on-battery Mac Book Pro. The Estonian glanced around the van. To his right was the fidgety Latvian, Raivis. He was never one to handle change well – or Ivan – so Eduard knew that the move would be difficult for the small boy.

Speaking of Ivan, he sat on Eduard's left, staring out the car window as if there was something to look at; he was an unusual individual. Their boss.

Using his laptop's screen's reflection, the man checked on Ivan's sisters in the rear row. Natalia, the youngest, sat behind Ivan, watching him intently, and Yekaterina, the eldest, sat with a simple face behind Raivis.

This was the 'family' Ivan often referred to. It was comprised of the two opposite sisters; the head, Ivan; and Toris, Raivis, and himself as the lowly servants.

The car stopped abruptly causing everyone to jolt forwards from their seats and Eduard's laptop nearly flying.

It was then that Eduard noted, quite venomously, how much of a poser that Polish man was. The brainiac was puzzled as to why he wanted their demeaning role, especially since it meant being under Ivan night and day, but he was glad that Feliks was not of the same Baltic blood. Whatever Toris found so amiable in the man was beyond him…

"We're here!" Ivan exclaimed as he leapt out of the car and slammed the door, not noticing Natalia on his tail.

DOK

"Oh!" Toris turned from his shot gun seat and apologetically motioned towards the girl as he noticed the slight red on her forehead. "Are you alright?"

He lifted a hand to soothe her only to have it slapped away in an instant.

"Do not touch me," Natalia said dismissively before harshly opening the car door herself and leaving the Lithuanian with nothing to build on.

The house had large intimidating black gates with a desert-like front yard. As Feliks locked the car and joined the group, he nodded to himself.

Ivan was the first to approach. He spent a few agonizing moments looking for the lock on the gate before fishing out its key from his pocket; it shone in the sunlight.

Ivan smiled. "Welcome home." He inserted the key, turned the handle, and pushed the gate inside.

A huge gust of air escaped, whipping at their faces, and an instant feeling of regret was cast over the group, but Ivan was too blind.

_This is…home?_

~()~

***Arsen'ev** – A town down south of Russia; it lies almost at the borders of that and China.

***Ezilon** – A Polish car/van

***Yekaterina** – In here (and most other places) I use Ukraine's fanon name as provided from Hetalia Wikia which is Yekaterina Katyusha Braginski. A lot of other people use Katyusha as a first name, but I think Yekaterina sounds prettier. ~^.^~

**A/N** - Like? Don't like? At least REVIEW around the same time you favorite or alert me/the story! XO

~TMRomance

**PS –** By the -freaking- way, this horror story is based off of a real story. Yeah, doesn't that always make you more scared when you read that on the back of the DVD? Yeah. Oh, and the real story…it's my house. This story is based off of a happening in MY HOUSE. *shiver* It's for this reason that **Mango** (best friend) and I have decided to make a movie reenacting of the story…since we have the setting. *shifty eyes* Yeah, don't ask. Unless you live in California and you'd like to be in it. *hides under covers* *comes out* In that case feel free to ask because we need as many people as we can get. *hides again* *sees IT* *shrieks*


	2. CH1

**A/N** - I've decided to take out the scene names of each, well, SCENE, because I'd rather the audience, you guys, be surprised of what you find in each scene. XD I'd rather not give it away. ;D Plus, they're kinda distracting. That's how I feel at least. Feel free to input on this.

~(CH1)~

For a long while, the family only stared at the house. When the wind died down, Feliks went to get the luggage. They were still dazed by the time he opened the truck, so he called out to them, "Hey, guys! I could, like, totally use your help right now!"

The family turned around, all of them rather quickly, and the three Baltic servants nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on! Hustle!"

"Calm down, kay!" Raivis, Eduard, and Toris gathered around the Polish man and took each luggage carefully, knowing full well the consequences if anything was found out of place inside.

The nobility moved forward, crossing the craggy driveway adorned with grey flowers and a tall chimney. The color of a dead fading green, the house consisted of two connected blocks; the out-sticking large block that most likely made up the master bedroom, and the further block across the desert front where the living room and kitchen resided in.

Ivan, as evident leader, walked along the pavement to the front door, followed by the ever-eager Natalia, her older sister, Yekaterina, the three servants carrying the family luggage suppressing their grunts, and Feliks with his hands behind his head and lips puckered, waiting for something interesting to happen.

A gust of wind blew against them causing the trio servants to tremble and Ivan's grey scarf to lift up. Yekaterina bounded forward and caught it before the sacred item became pricked on a cactus on the windowsill. Ivan smiled, Yekaterina smiled, and Natalia humphed.

Ivan jumped the two steps and threw open the extremely creaky black screen door. Fishing through the contents of his pocket, he retrieved the silver key and opened the door. Wind tried desperately to enter, but was promptly ignored by the men and women rushing to get inside and away from the cold.

As Ivan approached the living room, the floor creaked beneath his weight and he paused, slightly fearing it would give in. The Russian frowned at his new home. To his left were glass vases filled to the brim with macadamia nuts along the pillared hallway. Looking ahead, one could spot the badly wired computers and scattered printed papers. The television set was rather large in the living room, not that it mattered anyhow; they didn't watch much in Moscow because the connection was such a hassle to fix. On each side of the TV were black bookshelves, the book titles covered in dust. And directly to his right was himself. Oh no wait, nevermind, it was a mirror at the end of the hallway.

Natalia moved to be closer to her big brother and stated, "It seems we have been tricked."

Eduard handed the luggage over to Feliks, despite his protesting, and moved towards his master as well. "It isn't as luxurious as the scam man said."

Ivan, disheartened, closed his eyes and tilted his head in mourning. "Ah, I'm afraid you are right…But we will just make do, yes?"

Eduard retreated back in shock, but recovered to merely appear as if he was adjusting his glasses. "O-Of course we will…"

"Okay!" Yekaterina began cheerfully. "Set those things down before looking for the rooms. It's first come, first serve!"

Toris felt an extreme increase of weight as Feliks dropped Eduard's handful of luggage onto him and ran through the hallway. "W-Wait a minute! You're not even staying!" The Pole just laughed in the distance.

~()~

Eduard turned back to the clattering of the front door. Raivis was still outside, his back to it, trembling. "Raivis." He didn't answer. The Estonian tapped on the door lightly and Raivis jolted to face him. "What's got you so worked up?"

Raivis shifted his eyes a bit. "I…I thought I saw something…"

"Something…?"

"_Moving._"

Eduard sighed and tried to open the door for him to come inside. Raivis hesitated to move back so that he could open it all the way.

"It was just a giant flying sugar glider," and the small boy laughed and relaxed enough to motion inside.

~()~

Ivan and his sisters were looking around the dining room and the adjacent kitchen. There were two long tables with many chairs and a television set was placed in the corner. The white-tiled kitchen had enough space so that multiple people could work on different projects at the same time. Despite the many windows adorning the walls, light did not pass into the rooms. That might have been due to the weather conditions that day, but it still gave the kind design a gloomy feel.

Natalia brushed a finger against the white table closest to the TV. "It's rather clean compared to the living room, isn't it, Brother?" Ivan muttered an agreement.

"Is the water working, Big Sister?" he asked Yekaterina. She smiled and sent him a thumbs up. "That's good."

The Russian man waltzed over to the stove and turned the knob, checking the gas. "This works too."

Natalia frowned in eventual realization. "Brother, why are we checking the functions of the house instead of claiming our rooms?" she said, disgusted at the idea of living in a dank, small room while the servants lapped in a larger luxury.

"Do not worry," Ivan replied, patting her ribbon flat on her head causing her to blush, "we will get the rooms that we want, even if it must be by force."

After that scary sentiment, Ivan wandered into the next room where he spotted two large machines that appeared to be a washer and dryer. There was also a brown door that would probably lead to the patio. Past that, Ivan found, peeking his head out, was the large mirror and in front, a blue-tiled washroom.

He went inside and turned on and off all the knobs to check the water pressure.

"It's all okay here!" Ivan slammed the door casually and was about to join his sisters in investigating the fridge, but paused as he heard it open again. He turned around carefully, sending the gap a questioning look before shutting it by the handle, making a hand gesture telling it to stay, and turning around quickly as his sisters left the kitchen to inspect the patio.

After he left outside, the door creaked open again.

~()~

**A/N** - Haha! Uploaded! Swear, this manner of writing is such a _mother_…Word limit, description limit, time limit, ROMANCE LIMIT?-!-? I'm at my wits end, but hopefully, you guys will start to get a feel for this story soon.

**Crimson Knighte** and **Randomanime456**, this one's for you. ;D

**IMPORTANT!A/N** - _Update (2-7-11)_ Ugh. ON HIATUS. It's on hiatus until I can solve some major problems with the storyline. It's the kind of story that needs to be read one after the other, or at least the chapters within short intervals, so I really need to sort things through before I update any more. I've worked on it until Chapter 9 (WOW!) but I can't get this one part right (that means, you guys, Chappy9 is, like, MAJOR. XD). Soooo, yes. It'll be on hiatus until further notice. Sorry! ^_^

Till next time! But tell me what you think of it in the meantime!

~TMRomance


End file.
